1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to molds having air-venting grooves.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in an injection molding process, a mold is used. The mold defines a plurality of runners and a plurality of mold cavities communicating with the runners to form a plurality of plastic articles. During the injection molding process, molten material fills the runners and the mold cavities and then is cooled to form the plastic articles. However, air may remain in the runners and the mold cavities in a typical mold, and may deteriorate the plastic articles.
Therefore, what is needed is a mold, which can overcome the limitations described.